The Secret of the Hat
by Crystal Lightning
Summary: This is a really good idea if i do say so myself, what happens when Eddy goes through with his blackmail on Double D and tells everyone what is under his hat. co-written with Destiny Dreamer! PLEASE R&R! StOrY fInIsHeD!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd, n Eddy. And for once I don't own this idea, Destiny Dreamer asked me to write using her idea

Claimer: Well I don't really having anything to claim as mine but I did help write this, I actually wrote it and Destiny Dreamer came up with the idea! SO THANX FOR THINKING I AM A GOOD WRITE DESTINY DREAMER!

Authors Note: Ok first off this idea is not mine it is Destiny Dreamer's, she has asked me to write a story using her idea. So I guess you can say we are co-writers right now, read and I hope you like it! Tried to make it right!

Now on to the story:

"He's coming! He's COMING!" Eddy yelled through the cul-de-sac with Ed on his heels on the way to Double D's "This time I'm right and you guys better be excited like me!"

"Eddy, who's coming?" Ed asked trying to have Eddy stop for once second

"Who else, MY BROTHER!!" Eddy looked over his shoulder 

Eddy and Ed ran up Double D's drive way and Eddy started knocking, ringing the doorbell, and calling Double D as loud as he could. 

Double D in his room was just finishing getting ready for the day when he heard Eddy down at his front door. Not wanting to keep his friend waiting he grabbed his hat and put it on, then he ran down the stairs and answered the door.

"Good morning, Eddy. Aren't you up early?" Double D smiled looking at the out of breath Eddy

Gaining his composure Eddy grabbed Double D by his hat and pulled Double D to eye level. "GUESS WHAT?!" Eddy asked excitedly

Double D holding his hat on his head making sure it didn't come off answered a little aggravated by his position "What Eddy?"

"MY BROTHER'S COMING!" Eddy said now jumping up and down from the excitement "So that means everything has to be perfect! Absolutely perfect!"

"Ok Eddy ok." Double D said trying to calm Eddy down and trying to get his hat out of Eddy's grip

"Well good, Lumpy and you are going to come with me back….."

"Wait are you sure he's coming Eddy?" Double D interrupted finally releasing himself from Eddy's grasp

"What do u mean am I sure? Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Eddy answered a little upset he was interrupted

"Well, remember the last time you said your brother was coming?"

"Of course I do. I was just mixed up that all, anyway sock head we need to make a grade A scam so when my brother comes he can see how good I am at scamming people." Eddy answered 

Not waiting for Double D to disapprove again, he grabbed Ed by his jacket and started to walk away. Eddy stopped though when he realized Double D wasn't following "What are you waiting for Double D? Come on lets go, he's going to be here in a couple days."

"Eddy I really don't know if you should be getting your hopes up about this." Double D answered still not budging from his doorstep 

"Fine." Eddy turned to Ed "Go to my house and start collecting stuff to make a giant bowl. I want to talk to Double D, don't worry we'll be along in a minute."

Ed nodded and with that Eddy started walking back up the drive way "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! We have to get everything ready today! Why are being such a butt munch!?"

"Eddy, he's your brother why don't you get everything ready?" Double D said looking at Eddy

"Because, you're the brainiac and that's  why you're my friend." Eddy replied not catching the rudeness in his voice

Double D totally caught off guard by such a reply from what he thought was his best friend answered with "Well, if that's all that I am to you, I will decline right at the moment to help. You can make this Grade A scam using Ed and yourself, and definitely counting me out!"

"Hey Sock head! You can't do that your apart of the Eds we're a group and your what I need right now." Eddy said thinking that this was going to help

"OH well is that all I am something you need when you have to have something done. Well if that's what you think I am done with the Eds and I am done being friends with you. Maybe this will teach you how to be more considerate!" Double D replied feeling very hurt that all Eddy cared about was scams and making himself look good

Double D turned around and opened his from door to go back inside, but Eddy trying to make sure he didn't lose a friend tried to fix the problem the only way he knew how, and that was black mail.

"DOUBLE D STOP!" Double D ignores him "SOCKHEAD!!" still ignores Eddy and Double D then begins to walk inside "WELL…… IF YOU DON'T COME HELP ME I'LL……I'LL SHOW EVERYONE THE PICTURE OF YOU WITHOUT YOU HAT!"

Double D immediately hearing this turns around "You wouldn't Eddy, we made a pact that no one would ever and I mean EVER see that picture." Double D was slowly turning redder and redder

"Well, I guess you'll never know."

"Oh yes I will Eddy because that picture is lost somewhere in that messy closet of yours." Double D smiled a little bit more sure his secret was safe

"You see Double D I never leave anything to chance." Eddy reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of Double D reaching high in the air for his hat while Ed was holding it just out of reach

"EDDY!" Double D was only able to get that out when, Eddy started yelling at the top of his lungs running into the middle of the cul-de-sac 

"COME ONE COME ALL AND FINALLY SEE WHAT REALLY IS UNDER THAT HAT OF DOUBLE D'S! YEP THAT'S RIGHT THE PROOFS RIGHT HERE IN MY HAND, EDWARD THOMAS O'LEARY HAS A SECRET AND I AM HERE TO SHOW YOU!"

Eddy was now being surrounded by all the kids to get a look at the picture in his hand, one by one everyone saw the secret. Everyone laughed and looked over in Double D's direction, no one actually said anything until Kevin let out 

"Double Dork over there's a BLONDE! Smarty pants is actually a dumb blonde! HAHA! Nazz would have been hurt by this remark but she didn't hear it and just laughed along.

Everyone laughed along with Kevin, Double D turned so red he looked like he was going to explode. He looked down at his feet and didn't know what to do, when out of nowhere Rolf came running up to him "Is this true smart Ed boy? Are you a not so dark haired boy like myself?" 

Before Double D could do anything Rolf pulled his hat right off his head, everyone laughed now actually seeing the semi long dirty blonde hair fall to his mid forehead. 

Double D was now turning a dark purple from the embarrassment and the laughter. On top of he finally learned that Eddy could not have been a true friend to do this, Double grabbed his hat from Rolf's fist and stuck it back on his head making sure no blonde hair was sticking out. He looked up at all the kids in the cul-de-sac and shot a nasty look at Eddy, finally getting the courage to at least move he turned around opened his front door again and walked in slamming the door behind him.

Authors Notes: Well I hope you like this chapter definitely another will be coming sooon! PLEASE! Remember to R&R! 

thanx cya from the couch Crystal Lightning


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Ok first off thanx everyone for the reviews they mean a lot, oh and Wolfbane2 I know that you think Double D has black hair and that's fine, but this fanFICTION.net so it doesn't have to be exactly like the show. And! If you said what everyone's hair color was by what you saw then, Ed, Edd, and Eddy would all have black hair and they don't. so anyway sry that was bothering me. 

But to everyone else thank you especially Destiny Dreamer for believing in me as being a good writer.

Now on to the Story……

Double D stomped through his house thinking out loud "I can't believe Eddy would do that, I mean I know he can be mean and stubborn and inconsiderate, but really."

Double D walked up to a mirror and pulled off his hat again revealing the locks of blonde hair, setting his hat down on the table he began looking at what he saw "Well, maybe I am overreacting. I should go apologize."

Just when Double D went to open his door again he heard someone knock on the door, Double D looked out the peek hole to see who it was, Johnny was standing at the door wait for someone to answer. Double D being his polite self opened the door there stood Johnny with plank to his ear listening intently "Oh alright buddy"

Johnny then turned and looked at Double D who forgot to put his hat back on his head, "Plank wants to know that since we all saw your head that you are going to act normal now?"

Double D looked at Johnny in amazement 'normal? What does he mean normal?' Double D looked at Johnny and asked "What do you mean by normal?"

Johnny looked at Double D with excitement on his face and then said "It started your just has stupid as we all thought now that we know you're a blonde it sinking in." then Johnny skipped away talking to plank

Double D sighed and closed the door again thinking to himself 'Well maybe I should just let this die down before I go outside again. Double D then walked up to his room and shut the door leaving his has still sitting on the table. 

Double D shut the door to his room and sprawled out on his bed, he turned and looked at the pictures on his bed. His mom dad and him were in a picture, it was when they went to a picnic in the park one day. He was very young and was sitting in his mom's lap but you could tell where he got his blonde hair from, his dad. His father was blonde and his mother was a mix of brown shades, nevertheless he got mostly his dads color but you could kind of see brown in his hair.

'Oh why' Double D thought sitting up and picking the picture off the night stand 'I know mother said my hair was cute and all girls like blondes, yet by the way father always finds ways to get joked around with by his hair I wonder which one is the truth.'

Double D sat thinking and wondering why Eddy could be so cruel when he heard something hitting his window. Double D got off his bed and walked over looking to see what the noise could be, well when he looked Eddy was standing underneath his window with a sign, it read "Sock head I think you may need a dunce hat now, IDIOT!"

Double D was in shock at what he read, of course Eddy could get out of hand sometimes but that truly hurt. Double D closed his blinds and locked his door "Well, if no one will except me now since they now know what's under my hat well I think I will just stay here for awhile" 

Double D turned to his mirror and smiled "You'd think a genius like me I would have had the smarts to figure out a way to make sure my hat would never come off."

Double D then sat back on his bed and pulled out a book under his pillow "I should catch up on my reading."

Authors Note: Yes I know this was a little short but it's going to get better I promise, homework has been a problem and I didn't want you to think I forgot. PLEASE R&R! it means sooo much to me!


	3. Chapter 3

Four days past and no one had seen Double D, Eddy cared but he wasn't about to go and tell Double D he was wrong. Eddy's brother Danny didn't come, to the cul-de-sac and everyone was very surprised to me him for the first time.

He didn't look much like Eddy a little taller a little bit more muscular, but all the girls thought he was very cute.

"Hey little Bro. Where's all your little dudes?" Danny asked looking around the cul-de-sac

"Everyone's here Danny," Eddy began to point to everyone "there's Nazz, Kevin, Ed, Sarah, Jimmy, Johnny, Rolf, and Plank."

Danny looked around and put a name with every face, "Where's that other kid the semi-cool, yet nerdy smart kid?"

Eddy's smile from his brother's arrival began to fad "OH Double D he's up in his house somewhere, hasn't been out for a couple of days."

Danny raised an eyebrow at his brother "Really? So how have your scams been going? Keepin up the family name right?"

"Of Course! Just come look at this GRADE A scam I made." Eddy walked over to a giant fish bowl with Ed swimming around in it "See you get to have a giant goldfish that you can feed and take care of for one week just for a quarter."

"Great, but then why is it in our driveway?" Danny asked checking out the structure of the bowl

"Well, no one has wanted it yet." Eddy looked a little embarrassed

"Why don't you go get Double D and pull your friend Ed out of that bowl and I will teach you to make a really good scam. Ok little brother?" Danny said giving Eddy a nuggie

"You see, I can't really go get Sock head, we kind of got in a fight." Eddy said kicking the dirt 

"Ok what did you do now?" Danny asked looking a little disappointed in Eddy

Eddy then began and explained the whole story to Danny, Danny listened and nodded and listened some more. When the story was over Danny was in shock at what he heard.

"So let me get this straight, you showed the whole cul-de-sac the one thing Double D trusted that you would keep secret?"

"Yeah I guess that's pretty much what happened."

Danny looked appalled at his brother "What is the one thing I have taught you?"

"How to scam people?" Eddy asked looking like he would get out of this fight thing scot free

"No, you don't hurt your friends, I learned from experience there the one thing that will usually stay with you your whole life. Now I am going to go talk to Double D and your going to wait outside. Ok?"

"Ok"

*******

They both reached Double D's house, Danny walked to the door and rang the door bell while Eddy waited on the front step. Danny waited for the door to open but nothing happen, knowing that Double D's parents are never home and the fact that he is obviously upstairs he just walks in the house.

Danny walked upstairs and knocked on Double D's door, he heard a mumbled come in and so slowly opened the door. Double D was sitting on his bed quickly pulling his hat on and trying to read a book while pulling his bed together.

"Umm I'm not sure you can do that all at once." Danny said tilting his head in confusion

"Hey, when your alone along time you learn to do a lot of things." Double D said finishing what he was doing and offering Danny a seat on his desk chair

Danny sat in the chair and began to tell Double D the whole story that Eddy had told him, Double D agreed with everything that was said. Danny didn't ask to see his blonde hair because he had been the one to give Double D his hat to begin with, Eddy could never know though.

Danny was around a couple years while his brother and his friends grew up, Double D was always busy working on science stuff and never wanted to come out, so Danny checked on him one day. Finding out that the reason Double D never came out was because of his blonde hair, Danny gave him a hat to wear.

"I really think you guys should talk about this." Danny said stretching his back "I mean common on you have gone through worse."

Double D nodded "Well I guess your right, I will talk to him if he talks to me."

Danny smiled good "Well, he actually is sitting outside your house right now."

"Ok"

Danny and Double D left the room and walked down stairs right before Double D opened the door he turned back to Danny "Thanks, you a great friend."

"Hey I am more then that, I'm like your brother." Danny said opening the door for Double D

Authors Note: Ok it's done, everyone lived happily ever after, lol. ANYWAY please R&R and this was all Destiny Dreamer's idea I just wrote it so thank her! YOU ROCK! 


End file.
